Although it is well known to produce hydrogen gas and carbon by decomposing hydrocarbon materials, it is difficult to produce such reaction products and obtain high density carbon. Note U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,885,267; 3,355,248; 3,851,048 and 4,057,396.
High density (greater than 1.8 grams per cubic centimeter) carbon deposits have been able to be produced in the past but generally at temperatures ranging from 2200.degree. C. to 2500.degree. C.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art is a method of producing high density carbon material at relatively low temperatures.